Chaotix Quest
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: Cream is in the care of the Chaotix for the week. After being murdered by the devious rabbit, the three are given another chance on Mobious. Now it's a race aginst time to convince Cream to confess before their bodys are found, and Vanilla comes back.
1. Chaotix 'n Cream

Chapter 1:Chaotix 'n Cream

Vanilla stood in the Chaotix Detective Agency talking to Vector while Espio and Charmy helped Cream bring her luggage up to a spare room.

"I really appreciate this detective, watching Cream for me on such short notice." Vanilla smiled.

"Always glad to help." Vector said, his cheeks blushing a soft pink. Vanilla had won an all-expenses paid trip for one to the Bahamas for a week. Unfortunately, she got it just hours before and her flight, as she discovered, left in an hour. After consulting her normal babysitter, Amy, who had plans with Sonic that week. So, she turned to the Chaotix, and one of her close friends, Vector for help. Vector happily agreed and plans were set.

"Please remember to call me if anything goes wrong." Vanilla said walking out the door. Vector nodded and closed the door.

**♠ ♪♫☺**

Espio and Charmy helped Cream carry her two suitcases, knapsack, and Cheeses' play things up to a spare room that had been used previously by Waffle the Fox, Kaity the Chameleon, and Samantha "Sam" the Bee before Sam was discovered to be Fear the Cat. The chameleon and Fox want back to Blitzkrieg School to finish their schooling. Cream examined the room, one bed, a couch, a window, a dresser, and some squeaky floorboards.

"This room is perfect for Cheese and me to spread out our toys, at home, we didn't have this much space." Cream said, trying to look on the brighter side.

"Yeah, and there's secret passages in here to other rooms too!" Charmy exclaimed. Espio, by now was out of the room, "Charmy come on, let Cream get used to the room." The chameleon and bee walked out and down the stairs. Cream smiled until they were gone, then her sweet smile was replaced by an evil smile. She walked over to her seconded case and pulled out a small pistol, it was actually a beginners pistol. Ever since their first encounter with Fear, the first time Cream ever held a gun; she loved the feel of it, knowing that she was the one scaring others, rather then the other way around. Cream grinned at Cheese. Cheese smiled at Cream, showing a row of sharp teeth.

"We'll have to get rid of Mister Vector before Dad comes back to Mom." Cream said. Cream had loved her dad very much, and he loved her. But one night, when she was three, she heard and fight break out and her father just up and left. She was sure that her dad would come back for her mom, so she did anything to make sure she was available, even if it meant killing. Cream pocketed the mini pistol and walked down the stares, plastering her sweet smile. _'Be good…for now.'_ She told herself quietly.

**♣♥♦♫**

Espio and Charmy came to the landing of the stairs when Vector started giving orders. "Espio, dishes, now! Charmy, clean up a little somewhere."

"Vector, the deal was no weekend chores." Espio argued.

"Yeah, no chores!" Charmy joined. Vector rolled his eyes, the two younger members seemed to be ganging up on him a lot lately. "Fine." Vector growled. Cream walked down the stairs with the sweetest smile Vector ever saw on a small girl.

"Mister Vector, Cheese and I are kind of hungry, if it's not too much trouble, could make us something to eat?" She asked. Vector smiled, "Sure Cream, and call me Vector."

"Okay." Cream smiled. Espio rolled his eyes and walked for the door, "Call me when the fluffy puff is over." He said, waving one hand.

"Why is Mister Espio always like that?" Cream asked.

"No one really knows, but it's not a good idea to go and talk to him when he's in this mood." Vector warned.

"I know what'll make him happy," Cream said walking toward the door, "A flower crown!" Vector looked up suddenly scared for the small rabbit's safety and well-being.

**♦☻∞♫**

Espio walked quickly to a small pond in the park and began meditating. _'I need new friends.' _Espio decided. He then blocked out all outside noise and went into deep meditation.

**►↕∞Ω**

Cream went out to the park to find her favorite flower picking spot. Her and Cheese picked several purple and yellow flowers to match Espio. She looked over to the chameleon sitting by the pond, he reminded her so much of Knuckles the Echidna. _'I wonder why…'_ She thought as she began to weave the flowers into a crown of yellow with purple flowers like precious jewels weaved in every once and a while. Cream examined the crown she was now three-fourths done with and it was almost dark. The rabbit just finish the crown when Charmy flew up and called her back to the agency. Cream nodded and began to walk back to where she would be staying. _'Charmy must've gone to get Espio' _she thought. Of course, she didn't like addressing people as Mister or Misses all the time. Cream arrived a little before Charmy and Espio, hiding Espio's gift in her room. When Vector called for dinner Cream grabbed the flower creation and ran down stairs.

**↓¿τ◄**

Espio just walked into the room as everyone else was sitting and eating. Cream jumped up from her seat and walked over to Espio.

"Here Mister Espio, I made this for you to make you happy." The rabbit said shyly. Charmy and Vector looked at what the small rabbit made; they saw the skillfully made flower crown and both nearly chocked. Espio simply stared at it. He then looked over at his friends who were making gestures that pretty much signaled 'Espio, whatever you're thinking, don't do it.' Espio took the crown from the seemingly naïve rabbit.

"Thank you Cream, it's very…nice." Espio said examining the flowers, the two Chaotix behind Cream exchanged confused glances; Espio normally would've knocked the poor girl over the head. But he thanked her, another thing that wouldn't happen with something like this. The small rabbit's face lit up like a light.

"Here, let me help you put it on." Cream offered, setting it lightly on the Ninja's head and pulling him to sit next to her.

_'He's so much like Knuckles.' _Cream smiled, watching the Chameleon. After dinner, Cream offered to help Espio do the dishes. After the two were done, Espio stood in his corner; Cream sitting close playing with Cheese and Charmy. Vector, noticing how Cream was acting, smiled.

Cream and Charmy were sent to bed later the night.

"Hey Espio, I think Cream likes ya." Vector said flatly.

"Probably just puppy love." Espio shrugged.

"Not the she was staring at you." Vector laughed.

"How was she staring at me?"

"I'll put it the easiest way possible, you're Sonic and she's Amy."

"Shut up, I'm going to sleep." Espio hissed and walked to his room then slammed the door. Vector shrugged and walked to his own room, unaware of the sneaky Cream lying in her room planning his death.


	2. from Delightful to Devious

**I forgot to put in copyrights on the firt chapter, so All characters in this stroy belong to Sega/Sonic Team. And I'd also like to add that I don't like the Cream x Espio, I put that in there cause I felt like it. I mean Cream's like 6 and Espio's 16! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: From Delightful to Devious

Cream looked out at the moon; she couldn't see it. The moon was in the center of the sky. _'Midnight; perfect' _Cream smiled. She sat up in her bed, waking her chao.

"It's time Cheese." She smiled. The chao merely nodded and followed the rabbit down the stairs.

**▲ε☺**

Vector felt a small hand shaking him awake. He moaned, what did Charmy want this late?

"Mister Vector, I need to show you something." Cream whispered. Vector got out of bed and followed the tan rabbit out to the main room where Espio and Charmy were already waiting.

"Come on, I found it while I was making Espio's crown." Cream said eagerly.

"Well, why didn't you show us earlier?" Espio asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I forgot about it while I was making your crown, and then I remembered it just now. I didn't want to show it to you while it was light out 'cause then it wouldn't be much of a secret." Cream explained. What she said was partly true.

"Alright, let's go!" Charmy yelled. He and Cream were the only ones fully up if you don't count Cheese. The two reptiles dragged themselves to the park; following behind the two children. Cream led them into the woods and to a dead end of trees very far in the woods. Espio and Vector normally would think something strange was going on; but they were too tired to care.

☻•£○

"Here we are!" Cream said excitedly. The three detectives looked around where they were and didn't notice Cream sneak behind them and pull out the beginner's pistol.

"I don't see anything interesting here!" Charmy exclaimed. _Bam! Bam!_ Two bullets pierced the bee. Espio and Vector were now on full alert; Espio spun around and barely dodged a bullet. Vector wasn't so lucky. _Bam! Bam! Bam!_ Three shots for the croc. Espio's eyes weren't yet focused but knew to keep moving. He ran blindly in circles until he tripped and fell over Vectors body. His night vision was now clear as day vision. The small rabbit's features were perfectly visible under the now bright moon.

**§°⌐♫**

Espio jumped up but fell backward over a tree root. Cream stood over Espio now,

"Goodbye Mister Espio." She grinned. Espio lay frozen on the ground. _'This child is insane!'_ Espio's mind screamed; pounding hard, trying to find a way out in a dignified way…None came. Cream cocked the gun and aimed for his head. Espio closed his eyes, the last thing he heard was _Bam! Bam!_ Before he died…

**♥£◙♣**

Cream looked down at her kills and smiled, satisfied. A shot to the head and heart for Espio; Back and head for Charmy; and Head, heart, and lungs for Vector. Blood flowed from all three members as they lay motionless and lifeless.

"Well, that went easier then expected." Cream sneered. The now evil rabbit pocketed the gun and left for the agency, only stopping to place Espio's crown of flowers on his bloody head.

"Goodbye Chaotix, Hello Dad." She smiled.

**She's evil isn't she? The third chapter will be up sometime.**


	3. A Second Chance

**Now the story REALLY starts. See chapter 2 for copyrights.**

Chapter 3: A second chance

"Espio! Espio wake up!" Espio recognized Charmy's voice anywhere; loud and obnoxious. Espio groaned and sat up, Charmy looked perfectly normal; except the halo over his head.

"Where're we Espio?" Charmy asked.

"I think heaven." Espio said, looking around.

"Where's Vector?" Charmy asked. One thought instantly came to Espio's mind; He went to the other place.

"Hey Espio, your up!" Vector walked over calmly, also wearing a halo. Espio looked over Vector; he didn't look like he'd just been shot three times and left to die.

"Guess what boys? We get to go back!" Vector said happily. Espio looked confused.

"Can you do that?" he asked, his head cocked to one side.

"If God says so!" Charmy said. Espio shrugged,

"So, how do we get ba-gahhhhhh!" Espio started but before he could finish, whatever they were sitting on disappeared and sent them falling back into Earth's atmosphere. All three screamed as the ground drew closer and closer.

**φ▲←±**

Charmy held Vector tightly; that gave Espio an idea; "Vector, blow a bubble!" Espio demanded, grabbing the gold chain around Vector's neck. Vector got the idea and blew a giant bubble; the three floated gently down and now stood by their bodies.

"What's the doctors gonna think if we go into the hospital lookin' like that?" Espio asked gesturing to the bodies. Vector shrugged and tried to get into his own body.

"You can't just have your body back idiots!" A voice that sounded as angelic as someone beating cat. The Chaotix looked and noticed that the girl looked prettier then than her voice sounded. She was a pure white rabbit in a sparkling white gown.

"And you are?" Espio asked

"I am Lanza." The white rabbit said. "And you are Espio, Vector and Charmy then?"

"Yes." The three answered.

"I thought we're allowed back on Mobious." Vector said.

"And you do, no one ever said you'd return to your bodies as soon as you got here." Lanza said.

"Okay so, Lanza, what do we do to get back our bodies?" Espio sighed.

"Well, because all dragons are gone, you have two choices. One, You have to 100 good deeds each in four days."

"100 each? What happens if one of us doesn't get all 100?" Vector asked.

"Then that person doesn't get their body back." Lanza said. "Second, you must make your killer confess to the crime before anyone finds your bodies or something strange about your disappearance. So, one or two?" The Chaotix huddled into a group and talked for a moment then looked back at Lanza.

"We'll take option two. And I have to ask, do you do this for everybody?" Vector said.

"No, only those who are murdered unfairly."

"What's considered fairly?"

"When you kill someone and you're then killed by someone from that family for the killed one."

"That doesn't sound very fair." Vector muttered.

"Well, you have until someone finds you or Vanilla gets back." Lanza said. And she flew off (I don't know how, use your imagination).

**Don't know what I was thinking when I came up with that name...**


	4. At first, you suck

**There's a life lesson in this chapter, maybe two. But still... Chapter 2 for copyrights.**

Chapter 4: At first, you suck

If there's one thing the Chaotix have learned through out their detective career; and what most people realize sometime or another during life is that when you first start something that seems exciting and easy; you suck at it. Then you gradually get better. The Chaotix's now were now remembering this life lesson as they tried to find Cream. Charmy tried to fly with his wings but couldn't, instead, he had to walk. Espio tried to run but tripped over his feet. Vector started flying when he was trying to lie down. So, Espio and Charmy held onto Vector while he flew recklessly to the Chaotix Agency.

**Σ☺↕**

Espio and Charmy were shaking all over when they landed. In fact Charmy jumped off and yelled: "LAND!" and began to hug the ground. Espio got mad and hit Vector in the head.

"Crazy Crocodile driver!" Espio yelled at him. Vector was about to yell something back when they saw Cream coming up to the Agency. Vector stood in front of the door to block Cream. She continued to walk like she couldn't see them…which makes sense because she couldn't see them. Cream walked through Vector and paused after she got inside. Espio hit him on the head.

"Idiot, we're ghosts! She can't see us, and she goes through us!" Vector looked at Cream.

"Maybe so, but she can feel us."

**☻◙¬¥**

Cream walked to the Chaotix house after hanging out with Tails for the day. As she walked through the door, she could feel a cold chill run through her spine. _'What was that?'_ She asked herself. Air conditioning or the air would both be acceptable answers; if the Chaotix could pay for air conditioning or the fact that it was summer. _'No matter, Chaotix are gone, Dad can come back for Mom now without problem.'_ Cream thought.

Cream remembered the night clearly.

**Flashback**

Cream had come out of her hiding spot and found her mom crying on the floor. "Mommy, is Daddy coming back?" A 4 year old Cream asked. Startled by her daughter's voice suddenly looked up.

"I don't know Cream." Vanilla sobbed. "Cream, go back to bed dear." And that was that, Cream never saw her dad again, and after weeks of moping on Cream's part, Cheese was introduced into the family.

**No more flashback**

"But now, Mom can't marry Vector and Dad can come back, all I have to do now is wait." Cream said. She pulled up a chair and watched out the window like her father was on his way.

**⌂↨¶√**

Vector suddenly felt sympathy for the small rabbit, she didn't do it out of spite, she just wanted to see her father again. _'Why didn't Vanilla ever ask about this?'_ Vector thought.

"Well, how we gonna convince her to convince her?" Espio's voice cut into Vector's thoughts.

"Huh?" Vector asked dumbly.

"How…are…we…going…to…get…her…to…confess?" Espio said much slower then necessary.

"Let's do some research first boys." Vector said walking in the direction of the library.

"But…But Vector! Forget it, Charmy, no more worshipping the ground!" Espio yelled, chasing after Vector. Charmy got up from where he was still hugging the ground and followed his reptile friends.

**Yes, Charmy was hugging the ground the whole time, must've been scary flying with Vector in the lead.**


	5. discoveries

**I decided to make this a short story, so no complaning! See chapter 2 for copyrights.**

Chapter 5: Discoveries

Vector managed to pull up a search for divorced couples. He looked at the screen, he dragged the mouse to 'look for', typed 'Vanilla the Rabbit' into the typing box and clicked 'Find!' After 2.2 seconds Vanilla's file and picture came up on the screen with common facts about the rabbit. Vector skimmed down the page until he stopped on a highlighted name **Malice** (It sounds like a girls name, I know! I couldn't think of anything else!) Vector clicked on the name and his file came up. He almost chocked on his own spit! **Malice 'Blackjack' the Rabbit** headlined the page and a picture of a black Rabbit with red palms and feet and along scar across the face. The Chaotix had put Malice away with his buddies when they started an illegal casino and killed people who owned them money, you could call him a loan shark.

"Espio, check this out!" Vector called across the room.

"Vector, quite!" Espio hissed.

"Not like anybody can hear us; but check this out." Espio looked at the page.

"And you're pulling criminal records for what reason?" Espio asked.

"Yeah right, like I knew he was Vanilla's ex-husband." Vector remarked.

"Wha-huh?" Espio hated to be confused, and he was. "So, Vanilla was married to a criminal?" Espio asked.

"Looks like it, that's probably why she has such a big house."

"She was married to a loan shark, a dangerous loan shark; of course she had plenty of money!" Espio hissed.

"He was a criminal since he was 10, Vanilla's smarter then that."

"Well, some girls are like that, looking for danger in their lives and going with some criminal. This is why I don't like mammals; a reptile would never make such a stupid mistake." Espio said. Vector slapped him on the head.

"Shut up already." Vector growled. Espio rolled his eyes, "Whatever, so we gonna show this to the kid?" Espio asked.

"_We_ aren't; but _you_ are." Vector said snatching a printed version what was on the screen and shoved it into Espio's hands. Espio began to protest but gave up, knowing there was no winning a fight with Vector.

**°♪**

Cream sat at the window of the Chaotix Detective Agency watching for her dad. _'Come to think of it, I don't remember his name…uh…no wait…Mark that was it!'_

**↔♫ΘΘ**

Espio snuck into the CDA and knocked some papers and pencils down to get the rabbit's attention. Cream quickly pulled out the pistol she used the day of the killings and pointed it to the fallen objects. One paper in the pile stood out among the pile. It was yellow and had a picture of her dad on it. She read the file in shock. Her father was in jail…_illegal casinos!? Loan shark!? What the heck is a lone shark?'_ She looked up at the wall and saw a red crayon flying through the air. Then it dropped and came back to life and scrawled writing on the wall, it read: _WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!_

Again, the crayon lost life and started to float toward her. She backed up and the crayon began writing on the file.

_We know you want to see him, confess to the murder and we'll get you time with him._

She looked over the one sentence that hit her hard and pulled her both ways. _'On one hand, I confess and get to see Dad after so long! But on the other I refuse, Keep myself safe, and don't get to see Dad, there isn't even what prison he's at.'_ Cream grabbed the crayon to avoid looking like an idiot to any passerby if she started screaming. And wrote under the writing with her own.

_I don't want to go to jail! But I also want to see Dad again! If I confess to the police then they'll lock me up! If I don't confess, I never get to see Dad!_ She started to cry quietly, something she hadn't done in a long time. A pen was now in the air and writing.

_Who said anything about the police? You just have to say it loud and clear, 'I killed the Chaotix.' _This writing was different from the original.

_Who are you? And how do you know so much about what I've been doing?_

_You killed us! _Cream stood quietly at the last three words, was it possible that the Chaotix were in the room with her? No, impossible. Now she wrote.

_Prove it!_ As soon as she was finished, a ninja star flew across the room and hit a bulls-eye. _'Okay, so that's two proven.'_ She thought, looking at the crayon on the wall.

"Now what about Vector?" Cream asked to no one. She heard music suddenly come from nowhere, the kind Vector would listen to.

**I'm thinking maybe two chapters, if not one. Sorry! FRECKIN GOSH!**


	6. Confession of a Traumatized Rabbit

**One of the last chapters.**

Chapter 6: Confession of a Traumatized Rabbit 

Cream grabbed the paper.

_You swear that if I say I killed you then you'll take me to my Dad?_ Cream wrote.

_Swear on my life. _The pen wrote. Cream took a deep breath and as loudly as she dared, she yelled "I killed the Chaotix!"

**æ♥²\░**

"I killed the Chaotix!" The words never would sound sweeter the three. There was a sudden rush of colors and bright light. Espio was the first to come to. He sat up in the spot where he was killed. He checked over himself, not a mark on him! Espio looked over to the now waking Charmy and Vector. They momentarily partied; Vector picked up his two younger teammates and paraded around with one on each shoulder.

"We did it boys! We're alive!" Vector yelled.

"Yeah! No more being a ghost!" Charmy shouted. Espio was about to speak when Vector tripped on a pebble and sent his passengers flying into the air. Both giggled wildly when they hit the ground. Vector jumped up quickly, now remembering Cream. He grabbed up the chameleon and bee and started full speed toward the agency.

"Come on boys, we gotta promise to keep." He said.

Cream sat quietly in the room, she was mad. _'I knew I couldn't trust that crayon!' _she shouted at herself. Just then the three Chaotix ran through the door as if Cream were being killed. She jumped back and screamed bloody murder seeing the three she had killed. "How in the name of Chaos are you three still alive!?" She yelled.

"Thank your self for that." Espio grinned. It took Cream a second to realize what she did to bring them back.

"And now, we're keeping our end of the deal." Vector said, escorting Cream out and toward the city prison.

**O.K. I have nothing left to say here. Except...see chapter 2 for copyrights.**


	7. A criminal and his child

**One more chapter after this! See chapter 2 for copyrights.**

Chapter 7: A criminal and his child

Cream was led into a gray tiled room with several round tables to sit at. The Chaotix sat close by, should either rabbit lose their temper on the other. Malice the Rabbit was led into the room by two armed police guards and in handcuffs. Cream winced at the site of her father. _'Is he that dangerous?' _She asked herself as the older rabbit sat down and was uncuffed. The black and red rabbit eyed the Chaotix but never moved from the seat or said a word.

"So, you're what's become of my daughter?" Malice said coolly.

"Yes, I'm your daughter." Cream's heart beat faster from fear and joy. Fear that her father might reject her as a daughter and joy that after the long years, he still remembered her.

"Of course you are, I'd recognize those eyes and that attitude anywhere; you take after your mom kid." He grinned slyly. "I missed you all that time, gimme a hug." He said spreading out his arms for a hug like a small child. Creams joy overpowered all other emotions; including alertness. Cream quickly flew from her seat and hugged her father after so many years of waiting. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment, so she was tuned out to all but her dad's gentle breathing. Then she heard shouts of one word, 'Knife', and her dad's breathing turned into maniacal laughter. She felt herself quickly turned around, facing the Chaotix, who now stood frozen in place and had knife against her throat.

**æδ²\░**

Charmy was the first to see the weapon when Malice closed his arms around Cream. He looked suddenly startled, "Knife!" he cried. The other two reptiles jumped to their feet along with the two guards. Malice pulled out the Knife and his breathing became evil laughter that rang around the room.

"You wanna know what happened the night I left Cream?" Malice hissed. Cream nodded unintentionally. "Your mom, my Vanilla, called the cops on me. And I got away! But these three," He said gesturing to the Chaotix. "Somehow, these three idiots caught me and put me in here." The Chaotix stood frozen, they knew this guy better, one move and he won't hesitate to kill the hostage.

**æδ²\░**

Espio turned invisible and quietly walked toward Malice. The knife pressed a little harder on the young rabbit's neck, cutting off some breathing. "Better tell you're chameleon friend to back off." Malice said to Vector.

"Espio, whadda doin? Get over here!" Vector growled. Espio appeared next to Vector. "Alright, now listen, all three of you drop your weapons and get on the ground." Malice instructed. Espio dropped and ninja weaponry he had and lay on the floor next to Vector.

'_Idiot.'_ Espio smiled. Malice turned to leave and tripped a wire that set off a trap. Malice quickly let go of Cream to better save himself. As he pushed Cream into the guards a steel bar cage fell from above and stuck the rabbit in the center of it. Malice, now in a panic, shook the bars in a desperate attempt at freedom.

"It's like I said," Espio said standing up. "Reptiles wouldn't make these types of mistakes."

"Well here's one I won't regret!" Malice yelled and pulled out a gun. (Wow, this gut had all sorts of weapons, how'd he get them all through?) Of course, Espio's first thought was

'_He's gonna shoot me!' _But Malice grabbed the gun and pointed it at his own head, and pulled the trigger. All eyes in the room went wide, Charmy and Cream screamed. I won't go into deep detail, but I will say he shot himself in the head and it made pretty sick mess. I'll let you use your imagination as to how it looked.

**If this chapter seems weird it's because is's 1:13 AM. And I wanna get this story gone.**


	8. Done Dealings

**A final and short chapter...Chapter 2 has all the copyrights.**

Chapter 8: Done Dealings

Cream and the Chaotix walked back to the CDA in silence. Cream though of everything she had done to keep her mom from dating so she get back with her dad, and now she didn't even have a dad. They walked into the small building and all sat quietly.

"Mister Vector, did you really catch my dad?" Cream asked. The crocodile nodded. She looked down guilty at her feet. After an hour of uneasy silence, there was a knock on the door. The four jumped at the sound but Charmy quickly rushed to open the door. Vanilla stood in the door, in her normal clothing. Cream's face brightened as she ran up stairs to get her things.

"Cream wasn't too much trouble was she detective?" Vanilla asked. Vector shook his head. "Nope, no problems." Vector lied.

"Well good." Vanilla smiled. Cream came down the stairs dragging her cases down the stairs and the two rabbits were out the door.

"Weirdest week ever." Espio said coolly.

"Yeah." Charmy said, now calming down.

"Yep, I'm going to bed." Vector said and walked off to his room. The other two walked off to their rooms and got some much-needed rest.

**And now, I get to go rest... Thanks for reading. It took a day and the early hours of another to finish this.**


End file.
